Smile: One Shot
by thakidisbac
Summary: Set after Ace's death. Luffy crying and Strawhats make it their job to see their Captain smile that contagious smile


**My first fanfiction! O.o **

**Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to Oda. I only own this plot...**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day on the pirate ship, Thousand Sunny. Everyone is back together after two long years and it felt like they were only gone for a day. Today was a special day since Sanji was cooking a great feast with lots of new recipes with meat for everyone to try.<p>

"Nami, Robin, dinner is ready my lovelies!" Sanji said while trying not to get a nosebleed, again. "Alright shit-heads, dinner".

Nami and Robin arrived first and continued their conversation about which island they landed on, thanks to Kuma. The guys filed in next, with Usopp telling his heroic story to Luffy and Chopper both who had sparkles in their eyes. Franky, Brook, and Zoro came in next laughing at Usopp's story but still listened with interest.

"SANJI! MEAT!" Luffy yelled as his stomach growled at the aroma.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rush me" Sanji replied. Dish after dish, of food was put out for everyone. "Well, eat up."

The room was filled with laughter, skull jokes, stories, threats aimed at Luffy for food, and just overall happiness. Of course, that happiness didn't last long.

Luffy stop stretching to grab everyone's food and just watch each one of his crew mates laugh, smile, frown, and talk. A little thought, he hope had lock away, invaded his mind.

_You know, Ace won't be able to do any of that, since he is gone for good._

One by one, tears went down Luffy's face and showed no sign of stopping. The room once filled with laughter is now filled with Luffy's heartbreaking sounds.

"I am sorry everyone, these stupid tears keep falling out and I don't know what to do anymore" Luffy said with a cracking voice on each word.

Zoro decides to speak first, "Luffy, don't cry, you have the future Greatest Swordsman in the world by your side", Zoro moved to Luffy and ruffled his hair, "Besides crying doesn't show weakness, it shows strength."

"Luffy, don't cry, I know you miss Ace. I felt the same way when I lost Bellmere", Nami said while looking in Luffy's teary eyed face, "But if you keep crying, I am adding a 300 percent interest", she said smiling with her Beli eyes.

"Nami!" everyone yelled or cooed.

"Jeez, you guys can't take a joke", replied Nami, "Fine, no interest".

Standing in his 'I'm cool' pose, Usopp takes a turn, "Luffy, please don't cry, because I witness something terrible to people who continues to cry. Your whole body dries up and you die!"

"Idiot, that doesn't help at all!" Nami says as her fist connects with Usopp's head. Usopp now sports a column of bruises. "Sorry" Usopp said while rubbing his wounds.

"Luffy, don't cry. Look I made this meat patty for you but the only way you can get it is by not crying" Sanji said with a steaming meat patty.

Luffy's sobs quiet down a little but his tears were still flowing.

"Luffy, don't cry, I know exactly what you need", Chopper said, "Let's see, where is it, aha found it", in Chopper's hand was a red and orange lollypop, "I saw some doctors give treats to kids when they cry and their tears mysteriously stop!"

Luffy takes the lolly and place it in his mouth. Suddenly, Luffy's tears stop, "Wow, chopper this is great! I knew I have the best Doctor!"

"Shut up, you bastard, your praises mean nothing", Chopper said while his body wiggled in glee.

Luffy decides to look at the mystery lollypop and his smile falls while tears continue down his face. Luffy gives the lollypop back to Chopper. Chopper's face now mirrors Luffy's face and tears are at his eyes now. He turns the lollypop around for everyone to see a letter 'A' with the red and orange making flames around it.

Robin pats Chopper on his head to comfort him. Now it's her turn to try and help Luffy. "Luffy, I read in one of my books that crying helps pure your feelings through emotional release. But to me and everyone else, you look better when you smile."

Luffy gives Robin a small smile and his tears are starting to lessen.

"Luffy bro, don't cry! I can do a super dance for you so it will make you super smile", Franky said while doing his super pose.

"Yohoho, Luffy don't cry, just watch me and my 30 degree!" Brook said, "But at last I can't feel my legs…oh wait I don't have legs to feel, skull joke".

"_Luffy, I might be gone from you but I don't want my little brother to cry. I want you to smile and never forget our good memories even in the end"_ Ace ghost said as he gave his brother one last happy smile.

Luffy wipes his tears away and places his trademark grin on again. "Guys, thank you. I promise the next time I cry will be tears of joy once I find One Piece and become King of the Pirates!"

Smiles are now back on the StrawHat Pirates, with the Captain giving the biggest.

"Hey, Sanji, can I have the meat patty now! Please!", Luffy said with a mouth full.

"Why are you asking...SINCE YOU ALREADY HAVE HALF OF IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Sanji yelled.

_The StrawHats know how to make a person smile_

End

* * *

><p><strong>Glad that's over...So Rate and Review! <strong>


End file.
